This application claims the priority of German application 197 20 588.7, filed in Germany on May 16, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an impact protection device for an occupant of a vehicle in the form of a gas bag inflatable by a gas generator, said bag being provided with at least one internal restraint.
German patent document DE 41 42 326 A1 teaches a gas bag for an impact-protection device, said bag being filled by a gas generator, with the shape when filled being controlled by at least one restraint that connects two wall sections inside the gas bag. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the restraint is connected with two wall sections of the gas bag that are spaced apart from one another and also that separate fastening of the gas generator and gas bag is provided, necessitating a higher installation cost.
A goal of the invention is to improve a gas bag with an internal restraint and a gas generator such that the installation of the gas bag, gas generator, and restraint is simplified.
This and other goals have been achieved according to the present invention by providing an impact protection device for an occupant of a vehicle, comprising: a gas bag including a first fabric layer which will face the occupant in an installed position; a gas generator communicating with said gas bag; and an internal restraint provided within said gas bag, a first end of the restraint being coupled with said first fabric layer, and a second end of the restraint being fixed proximate the gas generator.
This and other goals have been achieved according to the present invention by providing an impact protection device for an occupant of a vehicle, comprising: a housing; a gas bag; a gas generator arranged within said gas bag; and an internal restraint provided within said gas bag, a first end of the restraint being attached to a portion of the gas bag which will face the occupant of the vehicle in an installed position, and said gas generator, a second end of said restraint, and said gas bag all being coupled to said housing via at least one common connector.
This and other goals have been achieved according to the present invention by providing a method of making a vehicle impact protection device having a housing, a gas bag with an internal restraint, and a gas generator, said method comprising: inserting the internal restraint and the gas generator into the gas bag; coupling a first end of the restraint to a layer of the gas bag which will face the occupant of the vehicle in an installed position; and coupling said gas generator, a second end of said restraint, and said gas bag to said housing via at least one common connector.
The primary advantages achieved by the invention are that an additional fastening for the restraint is eliminated by connecting one end of the restraint to the gas generator, so that the installation cost is reduced. Preferably, a restraining device of this kind is provided on a gas bag of a side impact protection device, said gas bag being divided by a partition into two chambers one on top of the other, with the restraint being provided in the first chamber that faces the thoracic and pelvic area of the occupant. An elongate tubular generator is used as the generator, said generator being located inside the first chamber of the gas bag. By providing a tear seam on the restraint, the speed and travel of the side of the gas bag facing the occupant is reduced (time limitation of the deflection during unfolding) and in addition the circumferential seam of the gas bag and the fabric are relieved of stress. The restraint, made in two parts, is covered at least in the vicinity of the tear seam on both sides by protective layers, so that a theoretical load imposed on the tear seam by the emerging gas flow from the gas generator is avoided. With a certain pressure inside the first chamber, the tear seam tears and the gas bag moves further in the direction of the occupant. Darts also ensure controlled inflation of the gas bag, with the darts releasing at a certain internal pressure. An elongate generator support is provided to secure the internal tubular generator, said generator support having locally projecting threaded bolts on the side facing away from the tubular generator. The end of the restraint on the gas generator side and the gas bag are suspended from the threaded bolts, with the threaded bolts being held in place with the adjoining housing by a screw connection.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.